This One Time, at Fat Camp
by Gryngolet
Summary: Based on a scene in MTV's Fat Camp, from a few years ago, when the camp director and coach call out a counselor-in-training for sneaking off the grounds. Names changed because those were real people and this didn't really happen. This is a spanking story, you know who you are if you like that. Spanking of a teen by an adult, talk of sex. Unfinished and unlikely to be finished.


Mike sat at the desk, Eddie standing off to the side. He hated these kinds of scenes, and he always wanted to have someone around to back him up. And as a camp director, he knew it was inappropriate and legally dangerous for him to be alone in a room with a volatile teenage girl who was likely to be angry and upset when she left. It was better to have a witness when he had to correct one of his charges. He sighed. "Alright, Eddie, bring her in."

Eddie fixed a forbidding look on his face and went to the door to get the girl. At 25, he was close enough in age to the kids to have to consciously display all the physical trappings of authority in order to keep it. He called Meghan in and moved back to his place, folding his muscular arms over his chest. She stood uncertainly in front of the desk until Mike motioned for her to sit.

"Meghan. I'm gonna cut straight to it. It's come to my attention you and a friend left the grounds yesterday. Is that true?"

"What? No! They're lying. Who said that?" Meghan leaned back in her seat and darted a look at him, dropping her eyes when he caught her gaze. She managed to look guilty, defiant, and angry all at once, no mean feat, when you considered that callowness and extra weight conspired to give her bland, pretty face a somewhat bovine look.

Mike slammed a hand down onto his desk with a sharp crack that made the girl flinch. "It don't matter who said it. I'm asking the questions now. You answer my questions, and don't say anything else. Understood?"

Meghan nodded, hunching a bit, protectively.

"I'm gonna ask you again. I want the truth. Did you sneak off the grounds yesterday and go to the gas station?"

"No, I didn't. I swear." She looked at the desk, at the floor, at the ceiling behind the desk. Once, her eyes accidentally met Eddie's, and she quickly slid her gaze away. She never looked at Mike.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that. I know you went, Meghan. Keep lying and the consequences will be worse. Look at me now!" The last was not shouted but said in a firm voice that brooked no disobedience. Meghan looked at him and immediately the tears that had been brimming in her big brown eyes spilled over.

"I went," she said, in a very small voice.

Mike nodded. "Okay. Tell me why."

"I- I don't know."

"Don't you lie to me, girl. You're already on thin ice for smoking and not losing enough weight. I won't stand for anything but the truth. Why did you sneak off grounds?"

"I – I bought cigarettes and candy."

Mike sighed and shook his head. He'd been leaning forward, focused on her. Now he sank back into his chair. "You bought cigarettes and candy. Meghan, do you want to be here?"

"Yeah." Muttered though tears.

"Sit up straight and answer me. "

"Yes, I wanna be here. "

"I don't think you do. I know I can't have you as a counselor in training anymore. You're a rotten role model, Meghan, and a disgrace. These kids are looking to you to show them how to lose weight and have fun, and not only are you not doing that, you're sneaking off grounds when you're supposed to working. To buy the junk that's making you fat and killing you. "

Meghan had curled as tightly as possible in her chair and tears ran down her plump cheeks. He wasn't yelling anymore. He didn't even sound angry, just disgusted and sad, and that somehow made it worse. If her chair had swallowed her up whole just then, her prayers would have been answered. She hated being here, hated knowing that she was in the wrong, hated having people disappointed in her. She wanted to be good, to get thin. Even as she'd been sneaking food some part of her had wanted to be caught.

"You're a young girl. You can't be sneaking off unsupervised when it's my responsibility, to your parents and to you, to make sure you're safe while you're in my care. I know you think you're all grown up, but bad things happen to girls like you all the time. And Meghan, even if that weren't the case and we were in some safe paradise where teenage hitchhikers never get raped and murdered, you'd be wasting my time, your time, Eddie's time and your father's money, by not even trying to accomplish the goal you came to camp for. You're cheating the kids in your group out of their camp experience when you're not there for them. Think about it, Meghan." He seemed resigned; a decision had been made. "I have to call your father. You're not mature enough to be a CIT. It's too much freedom for you. You're either going home or you can stay here as a camper."

He punched up her father's contact information on his computer and dialed the number. Meghan's parents were divorced; her father had custody but his high-stress job made it easier for him to foist his daughter off on an expensive fat camp than spend time with her. He finally got the man on the phone, and explained the situation to him, then passed the phone to Meghan. She sobbed into the phone that she wanted to go home and she was sorry for screwing up.

"Daddy, can't I just be home with you? I won't cause any trouble. We could just- hang out together. Please? Ok. No. I _do_ want to be thin, Daddy, I do. I know. I just- I'm sorry." And unsaid, _Why can't he love me the way I am?_

Mike could hear her father's angry tone through the phone. Finally she passed the phone back to him, and he had Eddie take the girl into the other room while Mr. Hochner negotiated, in a business-like tone, to pay the rate as a camper for the rest of the summer, with some interesting extras to assure that he got the weight-loss he was paying for.

Eddie watched Meghan try to pull herself together as she waited, and felt bad for her, but he didn't know what to say. She'd sounded very young when she was talking to her father, but she was now making a visible effort to put back her tough-girl shield. Soon Mike called them back into his office. He was standing behind his desk now, and didn't invite Meghan to sit.

"As of this moment, you are no longer a counselor at this camp. You're a camper. Your father wants you to stay here and shape up. You can keep your things in the same cabin, but you are not to act towards any of the other campers as if you are a counselor. A general announcement will be made after dinner tonight. As punishment and at the special request of your father, you will be spending an extra hour a day, from 7 to 8 p.m., while the other campers are at leisure, with Eddie, doing extra training. You're also going to keep a log of everything you eat, when, and how you felt. You'll be punished for deviating from the program, but you'll be punished worse for lying. Trust me, you never want to lie to Eddie or me again, " He watched her dismayed look, cut her off as she opened her mouth to protest.

"You will do whatever he tells you to do, immediately and without question, as if your life depended on it. We're not going to tolerate anything less than everything you have. Your father has given us both the authority to discipline you as we see fit. I'm going to give you an example of that right now. This is a punishment for sneaking out and lying to me. I want you to keep the next five minutes in your mind the next time you feel the urge to break the rules. " He cleared some paperwork off the desk and came around to her side of it. The office suddenly seemed way too small.

Meghan tried to back away from him but the wall was too close. She was a tall girl, but he was quite a bit bigger, and even though part of her liked feeling small, she was intimidated.

"You've been behaving like a spoiled little brat, and now you're going to be treated like one. I'm going to spank you. Pull down your shorts and bend over my desk. All the way over; lean your head on your arms. Do it right now, or it will be worse. Leave your panties up. Good girl."

Her panties were of the white cotton schoolgirl variety; slightly damp with the humidity and molded to her bottom. Her legs were clenched tightly and tensely together as if she could defend herself against the pain to come that way. "I'm going to spank you now. I don't know if you've ever been spanked before. It's going to hurt, Meghan, more than you probably think it will. It's okay to cry, but you keep still and keep your mouth shut. If I hear any whining, shouting or cussing, you'll be punished for that as well. I don't want to hear any begging. I'm going to punish you exactly as long as I think you need, but if you feel the need to apologize, you'll be given the opportunity once we're done. I want you take your punishment and think about why what you did was wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes." There was a strange high note to her answer. Excitement or fear?

"Yes what?" A warning tone.

Suddenly, she knew what he wanted her to say. It seemed absolutely right and appropriate to this situation, and she pushed it out past the lump in her throat. "Yes, Sir."

Meghan was a chubby girl, with a plump round bottom, but Mike was a big man with massive, hard, workingman's hands. He easily reached both of her cheeks with one stroke, and he fell into a quick, deliberate rhythm, not pausing to let her gather herself for the blows, raining punishment down upon her in a way that broke through what few defenses she still had left. He spanked her approximately 50 times.

She'd been weeping before he even started. She was sobbing when he was done, although, truth be told, he hadn't spanked her that hard. She hadn't cried out, though, and had stayed in place well except for some squirming. Mike pulled her to her feet by her upper arms, turned her to face him, and smoothed her hair away from her damp cheek.

"Look at me, Meghan."

She tried and failed to meet his eyes. She stood looking down at her Keds, face red and tear streaked, breath coming in panting little sobs. He pulled her into a hug, her face about the level of his shoulder, and gave her a paternal kiss on the forehead. "I'm proud of you, kid. You took your punishment well, and I hope you learned a lesson. Now- go pull up your shorts and wash your face, then rejoin the other campers. You'll meet Eddie in the exercise area at 8:00. Go on." He gave her light swat on the rear to get her moving, and she hurriedly got herself together and left. Mike looked at Eddie.

"You okay with the extra training? I know it cuts into your downtime, but Mr. Hochner is compensating us well."

Eddie grinned. "No problem." He'd never found Meghan particularly attractive—his tastes ran to fit athletic women, not girls with more than babyfat still on them—but he'd felt a stirring in his groin as he watched the boss whack her ass. He'd surreptitiously untucked his t-shirt to cover the evidence of his interest as she'd stood repentantly in front of Mike with her shorts around her ankles and her butt glowing pink through the thin white cotton panties. It was good to see one of the rich brats taken down a notch. As athletic director he often felt irritated when the kids performed lazily or half-heartedly. He knew how much better their lives would be if they would be serious about a commitment to clean eating and physical activity. He'd enjoy making this pudgy, messed-up brat get in shape, with the power to discipline her immediately if she whined or disobeyed him.

Mike nodded. "Tonight, when you're training her, find an excuse to spank her again, just to drive the point home. She's not quick enough, not listening, not giving a hundred percent—whatever, so long as it's true. I'm in the role of authority figure, father, here, but she has a crush on you. You'll get better training results if you play on that, because she'll want to please you all the more. There should be a little sexual tension when you spank her—you can do it on the bare. But she's only 17 years old—don't cross any lines. Got it?"

Eddie nodded; he thought he did get it. Mike was old-fashioned and could be obtuse when it came to the kids; most of the seventeen year-olds who came through here were far more experienced that the older man thought, especially the girls. Sadly, it was a way for heavy girls to feel accepted and loved by boys, if only briefly. He wouldn't have sex with her—he wasn't stupid and didn't want to lose his job or go to jail—but he could stroke her bottom and her pussy during spankings, see if it aroused her, and let her see that it aroused him. It would be fun. He smirked, making a mental note to limit seated exercises during the first few weeks, until the punishments had grown, hopefully, few and far between.

Meghan washed her face and walked back to her cabin. Her butt was sore, but it wasn't too bad. It had hurt a lot while it was going on, and she had been mortified, but the pain had faded into a not-unpleasant warmth. She was embarrassed and upset, but some part of her soul that she didn't let see the sun too often had thrived on the attention. She got a strange thrill when she recalled that Eddie had been there, watching her get spanked on the ass like a naughty child. And an hour a night of his undivided attention! She felt important, safe, cared-for. She could stay here for the rest of the summer, with her friends. She was excited; she was going to have to lose weight—she wouldn't be allowed to slack now. It would suck when her friends found out she'd been demoted to camper, but even that might give her some badass credibility. And Mike would be there, watching over her, making sure she toed the line. She liked the feeling that gave her.

She plopped onto her bunk and winced, quickly flopping onto her side, hugging her pillow to her chest. She'd take a little nap before she had to meet Eddie; she wasn't even hungry for dinner. As she drifted into sleep, she heard the voice she'd put herself to sleep by for years, a man's voice, deep, mellow, and soothing. This time it felt like reality, not fantasy. _I know you're scared. It's okay. I'm gonna take care of you now. I'm gonna give you what you need. Go to sleep now, you're safe. _

She awoke with a start some time later, disoriented, confused, and sore. What had happened flooded back and she savored it for a moment. Then she glanced at her watch and realized she would be late meeting Eddie for her training if she didn't hustle, and she didn't want to be late meeting Eddie. She jumped to her feet with an alacrity that would have astounded her father, quickly changed into gym clothes, and took off for the athletic field at a clumsy, shambling jog.

She was winded before she got there, and she saw that he was there before her, glancing at his watch. She'd barely noticed the curious stares from the people she passed, but she realized now that the story of her demotion must be known. Shame flooded her cheeks with color and put some fire in her eyes. Most of the campers were down by the lake swimming in the cool dusk hour or relaxing in their cabins before lights out, and the counselors who weren't supervising them were off at the local hangout or canoodling in the woods, but there were a few other people hanging around the athletic field. She couldn't lose face completely, she had to show that even though she was being given extra PT, she wasn't beaten. She stopped running and walked the rest of the way, giving him an insolent glance but saying nothing. She was on time.

Eddie caught the little bit of attitude she was throwing out, but he let it pass for now. She was on time; by the way she was fighting for breath she'd run most of the way, which was good. She looked alert and awake, and the sauciness of her expression made her prettiness come alive. It was a joyous thing to see.

"Good girl. Okay, I can see you're already warmed up, so we're going to start with some walking lunges around the field. Come on, all the way down. I want you to raise both hands over your head as you go down, returning them out to your sides as you come up. Very good. Keep it up. I'm right here with you."

Forty-five minutes later, after jumping jacks, push-ups, crunches, side lunges, and squat-thrusts, every muscle in her body was trembling, and she was drenched in sweat and covered with mud. Eddie was very proud of her; she'd put in more effort tonight than he'd seen from her in the entire eight weeks of camp combined last year. He could see that she was worn out, but he had fifteen minutes and a spanking to go.

"You're doing great, Meghan. Really great. Now that I see what you've got I'm kinda pissed that you skated by so much before with minimal effort. Let's go over what you ate today." He smiled at her look of dismay. "Don't worry—I'm going to be fair. You won't be punished for anything you ate before you came to see Mike this afternoon. "

Meghan brightened. "But I didn't eat anything since then! I was good. I just took a nap, then came here. "

"You didn't eat dinner?"

"N—No." His tone had warned her that this was not the right answer.

"I've told you several times in the week you've been here that eating enough calories is as important as not eating too many! You just did an hour workout on an empty tank, Meghan. You're gonna be starving soon, and you'll try to grab the first thing that will satisfy you, which will probably not be the healthiest thing. I told you to eat a meal or a snack every three to four hours. How long has it been since your afternoon snack?

"Six hours."

"Six hours. " He shook his head. "Okay, come on in to the equipment shed."

"Why?"

"I'm going to have to discipline you. I could do it out here, but I don't think you want an audience?"

"No! I'm coming."


End file.
